D0: The Satanmon Saga
by the21stMartian
Summary: What happened before Tai and his crew were sucked into the Digital World? The story of the mysterious original Digidestined is now told! Part one of the D0: Trilogy
1. Prologue

21: Greetings once again as I repost my first story...I still have a little editing to do so bear with me. I will also not be doing before or after comments...I just don't feel like it.

Sponsor: The21stMartian doesn't own Digimon

Prologue

3 years before the story begins...

Mars, PA just outside of Pittsburgh... In the houses of George Helltower, Rachel Forest, Hannah Terazez, Dan Willams, and James Nightingale a sudden flash occurs.

When the flash dies down there is an egg at the foot of their beds. The eggs were larger than any bird indigenous to Earth and had patterns on them. Each one of

the five eggs looked different. For now, the children slept on unaware of the events that had just transpired in their bedrooms. The next morning as each one woke

up they saw the egg, and reacted accordingly. George examined every square inch of the egg. Rachel assumed that it was a new toy and started to play with it.

Hannah first thought it was a volleyball and wondered how it got into her room. Dan hid it under his bed to wait for Easter. James tripped over it because it rolled off

his bed during the night. Rachel called George. He picked up the phone and said, "Hello". "Hi this is Rachel. May I speak to George?" "Speaking", came his reply.

"George can you come over and look at something for me?" "Sure thing, I'll be right over." George left his house and biked over to Rachel's house. In truth, he could

have walked there, but Rachel sounded like she was in a hurry, so he biked over to save time. Upon arriving he was greeted enthusiastically as Rachel showed him

the egg that she found in her room that morning. When George saw it he looked confused and said, "You too?" "What" asked Rachel. "Well", said George, "I found

an egg very similar to that in my room this morning..." "Must be some new kind of toy that our parents thought we'd appreciate" guessed Rachel. "Perhaps, but after

examining my egg this morning I find it difficult to believe that it is a toy." "Why?" asked Rachel. "Because it serves no purpose, and toys usually have SOME

purpose...I'll let you know if I find anything further" replied George. "Thanks George. I knew I could count on you" Rachel said. "Welcome" mumbled George as he

left. As George rode home he began to think about the eggs. 'What are they, and why do both Rachel and I have them?' Meanwhile, Dan and Jimmy were also

debating the purpose of the eggs. "I'm telling you they're just huge marbles" Dan was saying. "No way", said Jimmy, "they have to be bowling balls they are WAY to

big to be marbles." "But if they were bowling balls then they would have the holes to put your fingers in" countered Dan. While those two argued Hannah was

walking alone in the park. She was carrying her egg and wondering what purpose it could serve. Suddenly, a boy who was biking stopped right next to her.

"Where'd you get that" he asked pointing to the egg. "What concern is it of yours" asked Hannah coldly. "Well, it just so happens that I have one of those too, but

I'm not quite sure how I got it or what it is" the boy explained. "I see" replied Hannah. The boy slapped his forehead. "Where're my manners? I forgot to introduce

myself. I'm George Helltower, and I would very much like to know how and when you got that toy." "Alright, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone or

laugh" said Hannah. "Very well" agreed George. "I woke up this morning and found it lying there at the foot of my bed. By the way, are you really George Helltower?"

"Yes I am" said George looking confused. "I'm Hannah Terazez, maybe you remember me? We worked on an English project together last year" said Hannah. "I

seem to remember something along those lines", said George, "Hang on there's someone I need to call." George picked up his cell phone and speed dialed Rachel's

number. "Hello" said Rachel. "Rachel, it's George, would you please meet me at my house, I made another discovery about the toys." "Sure thing George, I'll be over

in ten minutes" "Great! See you soon" said George. He hung up and then turned to Hannah. "I'd very much appreciate it if you would also come over to my house"

he said. "Ok, I'll be right over I just have to tell my mom where I'm going to be" she said. "Fine." Hannah sped off towards her house while George continued on his

way to his house. He hadn't gone far when he heard the screams of Dan and Jimmy arguing about the eggs. "It can't be a football, it's much too hard and it doesn't

have the stitches" Dan shouted. "Well it can't be a basketball because it's an oval" Jimmy yelled back. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear your

conversation" said George, "to what are you referring?" "That's none of your business" said Dan eyeing him coldly. "Very well, I shall guess" said George, "you are

referring to an egg shaped hard ball that has a funny design on it and is too large to be an egg of any known sort." "Yeah" said Jimmy. Dan elbowed him in the ribs

and addressed George, "alright Mr. Psychic, how'd you know?" "Because I got one too" said George, "hey aren't you Dan Williams?" "That's right" said Dan. "Then

you must be his friend James Nightingale." "That's me" said Jimmy. "I'm George Helltower, and I would like you two to come with me please." "Where would we go if

we were to follow you" Dan asked. "We would go to my house where, hopefully, an answer can be reached about what these things are" explained George. Dan

and James agreed to come and followed George to his house. When they arrived they saw Hannah and Rachel were already there waiting. George showed them

into his room. He then explained the situation as he saw it. "For whatever reason we have been given these curious objects, not everybody has one. In fact, I'm

pretty sure that we are the only ones that do have it. I'm not sure what they are but—". He was cut off by a noise that was issued from one of the objects. Suddenly

they all began to crack. Out came five of the strangest creatures that the children had ever seen. They creatures immediately dissolved into beams of light and were

gone. George said, "I can now come to one definite conclusion. Those spheres were eggs, and not just any eggs, alien eggs. Apparently the aliens must have lost

them last night in a flight around the world and have no way to track them until they hatch." Throughout this time, two beings from a different dimension were

carefully observing the five children. Occasionally they would make comments to each other. After the events had transpired one turned to the other and said, "Well

Azulongmon, they've met for the first time." "Indeed Falconmon", said the being called Azulongmon, "and from these humble beginnings will come the salvation of our

world."


	2. The First Beginning

Sponsor: the21stMartian does not own Digimon

Episode 1: The first beginning

(George): It's been three years since that strange incident with the alien eggs. Since then I've been friends with Dan, Jimmy, and Hannah. Rachel and I are going out. All five of us are in the 8th grade and are looking forward to our little "graduation after party" that's going to take place after the ceremony at my house...

(in the hall right before the ceremony)

"Isn't this exciting? We're finally graduating," Hannah exclaimed.

"I know it seems like only yesterday that I was walking in to my first day of kindergarten," George states.

"I remember that, you had to examine everything thoroughly before you touched it. You brought a magnifying glass from home," Rachel joked.

Dan laughs.

"We all set to party it up all night?" Jimmy inquired.

"No we only have 10 movies, 20 CDs, 500 cans of soda, and an order for 5 pizza pies. I think we'll only be able to stay up until 5:00am with that, but defiantly not all night," George said sarcastically

(Ceremony takes place...)

(At George's house)

The graduates settle down in front of the TV and begin to watch the movies.

the door bell rings

"That'll be the pizza" George declared.

George walks over and opens the door. Sure enough it's the pizza. George takes the pizza and pays the delivery man.

"Who wants pizza?" George asked

Dan and Jimmy stood up and each grabbed two slices. "Do you really have to ask?" they declared.

After watching four more movies it's nearing midnight. The pizza is long gone and the teens are dozing off while music is playing in the background. Suddenly, the music turns off of its own accord. The lights begin flashing, and the television, which is still on, begins to glow. George wakes up and notices all of this.

"Guys wake up!!" George shouted

Rachel and Hannah groggily sat up. "What's up?"  
Dan and Jimmy are still sleeping and snoring loudly.

"How romantic," Rachel exclaimed

"Actually I didn't plan this. I'm going to see if it's happening in the rest of the house," George said.

George goes into his room where his laptop is. The screen is glowing eerily. Occasionally it emits a small lightening bolt. By now Dan and Jimmy are awake. Everyone goes into George's room. Suddenly, the screen emits five lightening bolts that struck the five teens, knocking them down.

"I would assume that this is a second phase of the alien invasion from three years ago," George explained.

"Great..." everyone exclaimed sarcastically.

"They are trying to eliminate us because they know that we saw the alien eggs three years ago," George explained.

"Great..." everyone exclaimed sarcastically (again).

Then, the screen stopped glowing. All of a sudden a window was opened and the teens watched as a strange device was constructed. When it was complete, the computer shot out a bolt of lightening that struck George. He doubled over, and Rachel ran over to see if he was ok. When George stood up he had the device that the computer had been constructing (a digital device that looked exactly like the ones Tai had). The computer was already constructing another one. Each person got one in turn. When the last person had the device, the computer shut down. George picked it up quizzically. He ran back to the den, where they had been watching the movies. He looked at the Television. It was back to normal. George returned to his bedroom still holding his laptop.

"Curious" George said.

"Is it over?" Rachel asked a little shaken.

"I think so..." George said warily.

Suddenly, a beam of light shines on them from above.

"I think you spoke too soon" Dan shouted.

The beam enveloped all five children. When the light dimmed, the room was empty.

George wakes up. Something doesn't feel right. He sits up and notices that he is in a jungle.

"Where am I? How did I get here? Where are the others?" George thought.

Something moves in the nearby foliage.

"Who's there?" George demanded.

"Just me DemiCrocmon," DemiCrocmon stated calmly.

DemiCrocmon steps out into the open. He looks like a little baby crocodile.

"Wha—did you just talk to me?" George exclaimed surprised at this sudden turn of events.

"Indeed I did. I've waited a long time to meet you George," DemiCrocmon declared.

"Great, now the aliens know my name," George groaned.

"I'm not an alien, I'm a Digimon, or Digital Monster," DemiCrocmon stated amused by George's reaction.

"Does this mean that I got sucked into my laptop?" George inquired.

"Nope, your laptop is over there," DemiCrocmon replied

DemiCrocmon points behind George. Sure enough, the laptop is there, and it's unharmed.

"What am I going to do now?" George asked nobody in particular.

"George is that you?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Yeah it's me," George said.

Rachel steps out from behind a tree where she had fallen. There was another creature with her. It was small and shaped like a ball. It was pinkish. "Hello, I'm Pipmon" it said.

"Great another one," George groaned

"I'm so glad you're here. I thought I was here all by myself with nothing but this thing for company," Rachel declared happily.

She moves in to kiss George, but he ignores that action and looks around.

"I suggest we try to find the others," George stated.

"Okay what ever you say," Rachel said a little offended that George ignored her.

George takes his laptop and slips it into his backpack, which had also mysteriously shown up. George and Rachel, staying close together, walk around the jungle and call for the others. The two creatures follow them.

"'Sup did I hear someone calling my name?" Dan asked.

Under Dan's arm is another creature. This time it is blue and has fur. "Greetings, I am Klingmon".

"Hey Dan!" George exclaimed.

"George do you have any idea where we are?" Dan asked.

"Afraid not...sorry," George stated.

"Did you see anyone else here by any chance?" Rachel inquired.

"No one except the fur ball over here," Dan said pointing to Klingmon.

"Hey! I am not a fur ball. I'm a digimon!!" Klingmon shouted.

"You look like a fur ball to me," Dan shouted back.

Hannah steps out of the foliage. There is yet another creature with her. This creature looks like a tiny lizard.

"I thought I recognized Dan's tone," Hannah stated.

"What's with the lizard?" George asked

"It says its name is demilizardmon...I've never heard of a lizard of that species, let alone one that could talk," Hannah shrugged, clearly confused.

"While we're chit-chatting Jimmy could be in danger," Dan exclaimed.

"Your point is taken. Let's go look for him, but no matter what we must stick together," George stated.

"What ever you say George" Rachel said, moving closer to George.

"Okay," said Hannah.

Dan has already begun walking. He looks over his shoulder and shouts "Would you all just hurry up?!"

"Alright we're moving, we're moving. No need to short circuit dude," George said exasperated.

The four people begin to walk through the jungle. The digimon follow closely. Everyone calls Jimmy's name, but no one can find him. Finally, it begins to get dark.

"Can we please stop for the night? I'm tired," Rachel said spooked.

"We can't stop. We have to find Jimmy before something else does" Dan declared, not even slowing down for an instant.

"Alright. I have an idea. We'll camp out over here, and build a fire. Then, Dan and I will go look for Jimmy. If we don't find him in two hours, we'll head back" George suggested.

"Agreed," said Dan.

They proceed to gather wood for the fire, but when they have enough wood no one is sure how to start the fire.

"Well, we're all set to start the fire" George said.

"Great, does anyone have any matches?" Dan remarked sarcastically.

Hannah and Rachel simultaneously said "Nope".

George smacks himself in the forehead.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Demicrocmon asked.

George doesn't hear him. "Of course! I was going to go camping shortly after graduation. My dad made me pack before because he knew that after graduation I'd be partying it up with you guys," he exclaims.

George proceeds to take out matches and a tent from his backpack. Shortly, the fire is up and blazing.

George and Dan set out to find Jimmy, but unsuccessfully arrive back at camp roughly two hours later.

Upon arriving they find Jimmy, who has another creature with him. This creature looked like a blob with fangs.

"Hey guys!" Jimmy shouted enthusiastically.

"Jimmy!!" Dan exclaimed running to greet his friend.

"When did you get here?" George asked.

"Not long after you left, or so I'm told. I noticed the fire and came in to investigate." (notices George looking at the blob) "By the way, this little guy says he's Frapmon, a digimon, whatever that is," Jimmy explained.

Everyone is so happy at being reunited at last that they fail to notice something lurking in the shadows behind them.

Narrator: What is this strange beast lurking in the shadows? Will the friends be able to survive their first night in the Digital World? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters.


	3. The Lurking Shadow

Sponsor: the21stMartian does not own Digimon

Episode 2: The Lurking Shadow

(Dan): So we were having a blast at George's house when suddenly everything electronic bugged out. George's computer then made each of us a strange device. The next thing we knew, we were all in some weird jungle with strange creatures called digimon following us around. At first we couldn't find Jimmy, but he found us when we started a fire. At last we're all together again. Maybe things will go back to normal now...I wish!

"Well let's set up the tent," George said, unfolding the tent.

"I'll help you George" Hannah declared.

"Jimmy and I will go look for food," Dan stated.

Dan and Jimmy leave the camp with Klingmon and Frapmon. George and Hannah begin to set up the tent while Rachel keeps look out. Rachel notices something moving in the bushes.

"Hey George, what do you think that is?" Rachel asked nervously.

George looks up from his work on the tent and sees Rachel pointing at a shadow in the foliage.

"It's probably Dan or Jimmy, but just to make sure I've got a flashlight" George sighed.

George takes a flashlight out from his bag and shines it at the shadow revealing a large monster. This monster is humanoid with green skin and huge claws and fangs. The creature is startled by the beam of light and is standing their stunned, for the moment. That is, until Rachel screams.

"Who is that?" George shouted.

"Uh-oh, that's Trollmon, an evil digimon whose brain is no bigger than a pea, but watch out for his Super Smash attack, it'll crush his enemies," DemiCrocmon explained.

It was at this point that Rachel screamed, thus bringing the creature out of its stunned state.

Trollmon began to run toward her looking none to friendly.

"NOO!!"George shouted.

George ran to protect Rachel, but he knew he'd never make it. Then, the strange device on his belt began to glow.

"DemiCrocmon digivolve to--Crocmon!!"

Crocmon was much bigger and looked like a normal crocodile, except a little smaller and with some red and blue scales.

Crocmon blocked Trollmon's charge and knocked him down. Trollmon got very angry and began to charge at Hannah and George.

"I'll protect you George," shouted Rachel.

"Pipmon digivolve to--Dilmon!!"

Dilmon was a pink digimon shaped like a heart. She was much larger than before and now had little wings with which to fly.

"Demilizardmon digivolve to--Lizardmon!!"

Lizardmon looked like a medium sized lizard and had scaly armor and claws.

Dilmon exclaimed, "Mini blaster!!"

A condensed laser beam was shot out from near Dilmon's tiny wings. It hit Trollmon who fell over stupidly.

Lizardmon shouted, "Fire claws!!"

Lizardmon jumped on Trollmon and slashed at him with her claws. The claws caught on fire and burned Trollmon on impact. Trollmon was now howling with rage.

Crocmon declared, "Flaming breath!!"

Crocmon breathed fire all over Trollmon. Trollmon was down for the count when Dan and Jimmy returned with food.

Dan and Jimmy double-taked when they saw the larger monsters.

"Who are those?!" Dan demanded.

"They are the same digimon as before, but apparently they can grow and evolve just like us humans," George explained to his angry comrade.

"No fair! Why didn't our digimon evolve?" Jimmy whined.

"Excuse me, but I believe the word is 'digivolve'," Crocmon stated.

"Whatever, but why did you 'digivolve' and not Klingmon or Frapmon?" Dan demanded.

Suddenly, Trollmon, who had once again been lurking in the shadows, jumped out and charged at Dan and Jimmy.

"Does that answer your question?" George sighed.

Dan and Jimmy attempt to run for cover while Klingmon and Frapmon protect them.

"Klingmon digivolve to--Starpimon!!"

Starpimon looked like a medium sized dog with a fur coat. The fur coat was black and red. It had three horns, one near the nose the others on the sides of his head, much like a triceratops.

Starpimon exclaimed, "Ice beam!!"

A beam of ice shot out from Starpimon's mouth and hit Trollmon in the face. Trollmon stopped and blinked. He recovered quickly, and charged at Frapmon.

Trollmon shouted, "Super smash!!"

Trollmon began to glow as he moved in to body slam Frapmon.

"Frapmon NOOO!!" Jimmy yelled.

"Frapmon digivolve to--Ferarimon!!"

Ferarimon looked like an insect of some sort. He had antennae, and wings that resembled those of a wasp. He was blue and orange, and kind of resembled a giant winged beetle.

Ferarimon flew out of harm's way just in time. Hovering over trollmon he launched his attack.

Ferarimon declared, "Static shot!!"

Tiny bolts of electricity zoomed from Ferarimon and hit Trollmon. By now, all of the pain that he had experienced during this battle began to catch up with him and he fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"Now everyone, I suggest we all attack together," Lizardmon suggested.

"Fire claws!!"

"Mini blaster!!"

"Flaming breath!!"

"Ice beam!!"

"Static shot!!"

The attacks hit Trollmon and he ran away howling in pain.

"I guess we did it," George said enthusiastically.

"Good work guys!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Whatever" Dan stated.

"Can we eat now?" Jimmy and the digimon inquired.

Everyone laughs.

Little does the ragtag group know that they are being watched carefully by two beings.

"Well Falconmon, they have passed their first test, " Azulongmon declared.

"Indeed they are the Digidestined, but will they be able to survive when battling against Satanmon?" Falconmon wondered.

"If they could not, then they would not be the Digidestined..." Azulongmon stated, as though it were a well known fact.

Narrator: Who are these two mysterious beings Falconmon and Azulongmon, and why are they watching the Digidestined? Find out on the next digimon: digital monsters!!


	4. Make Way For MetalCrocmon

Sponsor: the21stMartian doesn't own Digimon...sigh this is boring

Episode 3: Make way for MetalCrocmon

(Jimmy): We were all happy to be back together again, but when Dan and I left to find food everyone else was attacked by Trollmon. Lucky for them Dan and I got back and our digimon digivolved and defeated trollmon. Whew what a night, we're all sleeping in tomorrow.

It is morning. The sound of snoring can be heard from the tent. George is the only one awake and is lying outside of the tent watching the clouds and thinking.

"Hmmm...why isn't my laptop working? Why would the aliens disable it and still allow me to have it? It seems kind of ridiculous. Perhaps this is part of the test? Maybe in order to go home I have to figure out how to fix it...but somehow I doubt that..." George thought.

Rachel and Crocmon emerge from the tent and watch George for a moment. He is lying on his back deep in thought and he doesn't notice their presence.

Rachel lies down next to him and whispers, "You know you should be more alert, if I were an enemy I'd have killed you by now."

George continues to stare at the sky, and doesn't even acknowledge Rachel's presence.

"George what are you thinking about?" Crocmon asked

"Yes, penny for your thoughts." Rachel said.

"What's a penny?" Crocmon inquired.

George is too deep in thought to notice either one of them.

Rachel whispers to Crocmon, "Perhaps we should pour some water on Mr. Personality over there."

They go over to a nearby stream and fill a bucket with water. They are about to pour it on George when Hannah comes out from the tent with Lizardmon.

"Stop!! What are you doing?!" Hannah shouted.

"Well, someone's gotta wake him up from Lala land..." Rachel declared.

"What's a Lala land?" Crocmon inquired.

"Never mind Crocmon," Rachel sighed frustratedly.

"Boy humans can be very strange sometimes..." Lizardmon states.

Crocmon nods.

While the two digimon are conversing the girls pour the water on George's head. The effect is instantaneous.

George sat up. "Huh?"

"Well it's about time!" Rachel shouted.

"We've been trying to get your attention for several minutes," Hannah exclaimed.

"Sorry...I was just thinking..." George said.

"About what?" Rachel asked.

"I wonder if we'll ever get home again...I was also wonder what the purpose of my laptop is...it's all just very strange," George remarked.

"Don't worry George we'll get home," Hannah said confidently.

"All of us are worried about that too, but you don't see us going on a one way trip to limbo over it," Rachel declared.

"What about them?" George asked skeptically.

George points to the tent where the still snoring forms of Dan and Jimmy can be heard.

"They're just resting, after all, they were the ones who Trollmon attacked the fiercest," Rachel stated.

"Whatever..." George sighed.

"Why don't we think about breakfast?" Hannah interjected.

"Sounds good to me," George said, standing up.

Dan and Jimmy, upon hearing the word "breakfast" wake up and emerge from the tent.

"Sounds good to us too," Dan and Jimmy declared enthusiastically.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "You two are incorrigible" she stated.

"I'll go fishing" George suggested.

"Me too," Rachel declared moving next to her boyfriend.

Crocmon and Dilmon said "Wherever you go we go."

"I'll find fruits," Hannah stated.

"We'll build a fire," Dan and Jimmy said.

Hannah proceeds towards the foliage while Dan and Jimmy go out to find wood. This leaves George and Rachel, who are fishing in the stream. Crocmon was nibbling on some berries that he found.

Eventually, George drifts off into thought once more.

"Where is this place, and more important WHAT is this place? How did we get here? Is it possible that these creatures who are our companions really are digital? What about the plants and landscape are they digital too? How many digimon are there? Are there others like our companions?" George thought.

George gets a bite, but is too deep in thought to notice it.

"Hey! George you got a bite! Reel it in George! What are you waiting for? Uh-oh he's in limbo again. I better splash him, but if I do I'll scare away the fish, and it looks like a big one." Rachel shouted.

Suddenly, a huge leviathan appeared and wrenched George's fishing poll from his hands, but still George only sat and thought.

"Oh no!! Was that really what George caught?" Rachel exclaimed still trying to get George's attention.

"Oh boy he's Rivermon, a leviathan type digimon who lives in small bodies of water. His Hydro Blaster attack will drown his enemies." Crocmon explained.

George is still deep in thought. "Maybe we were brought here to serve some purpose, which would mean that when we complete that purpose we can go home. But then who brought us here and why haven't they shown themselves?"

Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs "GEORGE!! WAKE UP!! THE EVIL MONSTER IS GOING TO EAT YOU!!"

George was too deep in thought. Rivermon began to charge up for his attack, but some water splashed on George's face.

George comes back to reality. "Huh?"

Rivermon shouted, "Hydro Blaster!!"

"NOOO!!" Rachel and Crocmon yelled.

Crocmon moved in front of the blast to protect George from it. He was blown backwards and crashed into a tree. Rivermon wasn't through yet. He launched another Hydro Blaster at Crocmon.

"CROCMON!!" George exclaimed concerned for his new friend's well being.

Suddenly, the device on George's belt that he had received from his laptop began to glow, as did Crocmon.

"Crocmon digivolve to--MetalCrocmon!!"

Metal Crocmon was a lot bigger now and had metal armor and metal wings. His armor deflected the Hydro Blaster from Rivermon.

"Is that Crocmon?" George asked blankly.

"Indeed it is, but now he's Metal Crocmon, a reptile type digimon. His Croc missiles and Fire Blaster attacks will utterly destroy his enemies," Dilmon explained.

MetalCrocmon exclaimed, "Croc missiles!!"

Several missiles emerged from secret compartments in the metal armor. They launched and were fired right at Rivermon; it was a direct hit. Rivermon sank to the bottom of the stream and floated away with the current.

It was at this time that Hannah, Dan, and Jimmy returned from their various tasks. When they saw MetalCrocmon they were scared, but after he attacked Rivermon they knew who he really was.

MetalCrocmon dedigivolved back into Crocmon, and went over to George.

"I'm sorry. I guess that my deep thoughts were preventing me from seeing what was going on and as a result you got hurt. I'll try not to think so deep anymore," George said sheepishly.

"I'd appreciate that a lot. By the way, what about breakfast?" Crocmon asked.

"Oh...well I guess there won't be any fish..." George sighed.

"That's okay I found a lot of fruit and berries that we could eat," Hannah said brightly.

After breakfast, George was packing up their supplies when suddenly a beam of light appeared. Within the beam of light two beings began to form.

Narrator: Who are these two beings, and what do they want with the Digidestined? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters


	5. Pterodactylmon Takes to the Skies

21: Here are two more reformatted chapters. Only eight more until part one is completely re posted.

Sponsor: the21stMartian doesn't own Digimon.

21: Oh, by the way, I've decided to use the reformatting to try to convey more emotion, perhaps reveal a little more about the characters, and even expand on aspects I hadn't shed much light on before...enjoy!!

Episode 4: Pterodactylmon takes to the skies

(Rachel): We were preparing breakfast the morning after our encounter with Trollmon. Dan and Jimmy went to gather wood to build a fire, while Hannah went to find fruit to eat. George and I were fishing when he fell deep into thought. Nothing Crocmon or I did "woke" him up, even when he caught a big fish which turned out to be Rivermon, a leviathan digimon. Rivermon was mad at being caught and prepared to attack George. Crocmon blocked the blow, but got hurt. Fortunately, George noticed because water had been splashed onto his face. His concern for Crocmon made him digivolve to MetalCrocmon, who beat up that nasty Rivermon. Just as we were getting ready to leave however, a beam of light came down and two beings appeared in it. I hope they're friendly.

The beings solidify and become a large blue dragon and a large orange bird.

"Greetings Digidestined," said Azulongmon.

"Who are these guys? How do they know who we are, and where we were in order to contact us? Could these be the beings that are responsible for bringing us here?" George thought.

"Alright, who are you and what did you call us?" demanded Dan.

"I am Falconmon, a sovereign digimon and this is my friend Azulongmon, another sovereign digimon. He called you the Digidestined, which means that you are the humans that our ancestors prophesied, would come save the digital world," said Falconmon.

"What exactly is a sovereign digimon?" George asked.

"We are two of the four digimon who guard the four hemispheres of the digital world," Azulongmon explained.

"I see...and you are responsible for our arrival?" George pressed, anxiously.

"No, but we are here to guide you and help you throughout your journeys," Falconmon said.

"Well then who did bring us here?" Hannah wondered.

"There is no known answer to that question, but I have a theory. I believe that the digital world brought you here to help it in its time of need," Azulongmon said.

"An interesting theory, but how did you know that we are the Digidestined? Maybe the digital world made a mistake," Jimmy said skeptically.

"The evidence is in the digivolution of your digimon. Usually it takes a long time for digimon to digivolve into their rookie levels, but when you arrived they digivolved that night, but this was still not as convincing as Crocmon's ability to digivolve into MetalCrocmon. In the recent past, digimon required a special digi egg to digivolve. This process, called 'Armor Digivolving' is not necessary since you made Crocmon digivolve without a special digi egg. Also, you have the digital device that you received through George's laptop," Falconmon said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now what do we have to do to get home from here?" Dan asked wanting to get home as soon as possible.

"You must destroy the evil that controls this world, starting with Satanmon," Azulongmon explained.

"Ooo, he sounds scary," gasped Rachel.

She moves closer to George who slips his arm around her.

"Where can we find this Satanmon?" George inquired, also anxious to get home.

"You must follow the path to Gargantuan Mountain, his fortress is at the very top, but be warned he is aware of your presence and will stop at nothing to defeat you. He is raising his army now. Not all of the digimon that fight you are truly evil, Satanmon is able to control digimon through the use of the black gears.

If you destroy the gear, then the digimon will go back to normal," Falconmon warned.

(note: if you listen carefully Devimon said that he _discovered_ the power of the black gears meaning they had to exist before his time)

"Farewell for now Digidestined," Azulongmon said.

The beam fades and the sovereign digimon disappear. George finishes his packing and the group begins to walk along the path. George is deep in thought (but still aware of what was going on b/c he learned his lesson).

"So we were brought here for a purpose...I wonder how difficult it will be to destroy this Satanmon and how many other evil digimon we will have to defeat afterwards," George said, thinking out loud.

"Well it doesn't matter, because however many there are we have to defeat them in order to go home," Hannah said.

"We will defeat them all with no problems at all," Dan said smiling arrogantly.

"I don't see how you can be so confident...this isn't a videogame you know. We could really get hurt out here," Rachel said shuddering.

--

Satanmon is watching the Digidestined as they travel along the path.

"They think it will be easy to defeat me? Well they are wrong. I will destroy them here and now!! (insert maniacal evil laugh here)," Satanmon boomed.

Two pairs of eyes gleam in the darkness behind Satanmon.

One of the beings spoke, "Master, should we destroy them for you?"

"Indeed," Satanmon commanded.

--

The Digidestined are walking along the path still debating their purpose after Satanmon's destruction and the difficulty of destroying Satanmon when two digimon jump out of the bushes to destroy them. They both have black gears in them.

"Oh no!! Those are Stagmon and Unimon!!" Starpimon shouted.

"Who?" Jimmy asked eying the newcomers warily.

"Stagmon is a beast type digimon who is usually peaceful. His Antler attack with severely wound his enemies," Ferarimon explained.

"The other is Unimon, a mythical beast type digimon. He is also normally peaceful. His Aerial attack and Horn blaster are two attacks he uses in case he needs to resort to violence, and I wouldn't want to get hit by either one" continued Crocmon.

"But if they're normally peaceful why are they blocking us?" Rachel asked, bamboozled by this strange behavior.

"Perhaps they have the black gears in them that Falconmon mentioned..." George reasoned.

"Halt!!" ordered Stagmon.

"We are ordered to destroy you by Lord Satanmon. Prepare to be vanquished," Unimon said, charging up for an attack.

"Crocmon digivolve!!" George commanded.

"Crocmon digivolve to--MetalCrocmon!!"

"Croc missiles!!"

"Fire claws!!"

"Mini blaster!!"

"Ice beam!!"

"Static shot!!"

The attacks hit Stagmon and Unimon, but they recover quickly.

Unimon shouted, "Aerial attack!!"

Stagmon exclaimed, "Antler attack!!"

Their attacks knock down all of the digimon except MetalCrocmon, who is only a little phased.

"Croc missiles!!"

Unimon dodges and Stagmon creeps up behind MetalCrocmon.

"Antler attack!!"

The attack knocks MetalCrocmon over. Unimon and Stagmon move in to attack again.

"NO!!" George yelled.

Suddenly, Lizardmon wakes up and attacks Stagmon.

"Fire claws!!"

The angered Stagmon turns around and prepares to attack Lizardmon.

"Lizardmon watch out!!" Hannah cautioned, fearful for her new friend's safety.

(I'm going Digital starts playing here)

Lizardmon and the Hannah's digital device begin to glow.

"Lizardmon digivolve to--Pterodactylmon!!"

"That's Pterodactylmon, a dinosaur type digimon. She uses her Wing Blaze attack to burn her enemies to a cinder," Dilmon exclaimed happily.

"Sweet!!" declared George, now we can destroy those gears!"

"MetalCrocmon are you alright?" Pterodactylmon inquired.

MetalCrocmon gets up. "Yeah, now let's destroy those black gears together," he rumbled.

MetalCrocmon attacks Stagmon while Pterodactylmon attacks Unimon...

"Croc missiles!!"

"Wing blaze!!"

The gears are destroyed and the two digimon return to normal and apologize for attacking the Digidestined

(I'm Going Digital Ends here)

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me," said Stagmon sheepishly.

"Please forgive us," Unimon begged.

"Okay, you are forgiven, but do us a favor and stay away from black gears please?" Rachel said smiling.

Narrator: When will Satanmon attack next, and will the Digidestined ever be able to defeat him? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	6. a Double Dose of Digivolution

Sponsor: the21stMartian does not own digimon! If he did --

21: I don't think you want to finish that sentence...

Sponsor gulps and slowly retreats never taking his eyes off 21.

Episode 5: A Double Dose of Digivolution

(Hannah): Azulongmon and Falconmon gave us some valuable information. They told us that we are the Digidestined. Our purpose in this world is to eliminate all of the evil in this world starting with Satanmon. On our way to his lair on Gargantuan Mountain we were attacked by two digimon possessed by the black gears, which turn good digimon into evil digimon. MetalCrocmon couldn't defeat them by himself so Lizardmon digivolved to Pterodactylmon and together they destroyed the black gears. Talk about team work!!

The five Digidestined and their digimon are walking along the path to Gargantuan Mountain. George and Crocmon are leading with Rachel and Dilmon close behind. Then come Dan, Jimmy, Ferarimon, and Starpimon. Finally, Hannah and Lizardmon bring up the rear. Everyone is tired and stumbles along.

"George I think we need a break," Rachel said, panting.

"Where would we stop? There is no good place to rest around here. I suggest we keep moving until a decent spot shows up," reasoned George.

"What do you consider to be a 'decent spot'?" Hannah asked, slight venom was detectable in her voice.

"A nice water source with accessible food and a place to lie down..." George said practically.

"Well I'm too tired to carry on," declared Rachel stubbornly.

"If you can't go on then neither can I," Dilmon said sitting down.

"I'm tired too George..." Crocmon said, almost apologetically.

"Hey why don't you all stop and take a breather over here while Jimmy and I go look for a decent place to rest," Dan suggested.

"That sounds good to me..." Rachel sighed sitting down on a rock.

"And me," Hannah agreed.

"I can't go on," Crocmon said collapsing.

"I might as well stay too; if Crocmon can't continue then I'd just be useless and get in the way," George groaned.

"Then it's settled, let's go Dan," Jimmy said.

Jimmy, Dan, Starpimon, and Ferarimon all move out along the path to find a nice spot to rest leaving Rachel, George, Hannah, and their digimon behind.

--

Satanmon watches this from the safety of his castle fortress.

"Most excellent! The Digidestined have split up making them easier to destroy. I think I'll take care of the two who went scouting ahead first, then; I'll make quick work of the others. (insert maniacal evil laugh here)," Satanmon boasted.

Several creatures stir restlessly behind Satanmon, upon hearing his plan they all bow and say, "It will be done Lord Satanmon"

--

Dan and Jimmy are now pretty far from the others. They found some berries which they are munching on with their digimon, but they still haven't found a good resting place.

"I give up; there is no good place to rest anywhere along this path. We might as well go back to the others because there's safety in numbers," groaned Dan.

"I agree," sighed Jimmy wearily.

Several monsters jump out of the bushes and surround them before they can move.

"You're not going anywhere. We will destroy you as our master Lord Satanmon commanded us to."

"You know I'm beginning to really hate this Satanmon guy," Dan said resentfully.

"Yeah, get 'em guys!!" Jimmy yelled.

"Do you even know who those guys are?" Starpimon asked raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter to me if they're attacking me they must be stopped," said Dan shrugging.

"Well, we'll tell you anyway. The two blocking our return are Drakmon and the three to our right are Gazimon. The ones blocking our forward advances are Fungusmon, and the ones to our left are Bratmon, all of them are evil rookies, but there are too many of them for us to handle right now," Ferarimon told the daredevil duo.

"That's right, so why don't you make things easier for yourselves and just surrender. Electric Stun Blast!!" the Gazimon sneered.

Their attacks hit Ferarimon, who collapsed.

The Bratmon shouted, "Sling Shot Stones!!"

Their attacks crashed into Starpimon, who toppled over.

The Fungusmon yelled, "Fungus cruncher!!"

The Drakmon exclaimed, "Mini tornado!!"

Their attacks headed straight for Dan and Jimmy, who were now defenseless.

Starpimon picks his head up and whispers "Dan!!"

Ferarimon picks himself up and shouts "Jimmy!!"

Both Dan and Jimmy's digital devices began to glow as did Starpimon and Ferarimon.

"Starpimon digivolve to--Grandmon!!"

"Ferarimon digivolve to--Electromon!!"

Grandmon was a large wolf type digimon with black and red fur. He had Starpimon's horns, but they were much larger. He resembled Garurumon, but had a lion's tail.

Electromon was a large insect type digimon who was green. He resembled Snimon, except with six arms and a head with a two horns where the antennae used to be.

Grandmon and Electromon blocked the Fungusmon and Drakmon's attacks. The evil digimon were a little scared now, but they still had the advantage of numbers.

They attacked again, aiming at Grandmon and Electromon.

"Electric Stun Blast!!"

"Sling Shot Stones!!"

"Fungus cruncher!!"

"Mini tornado!!"

The two digimon dodged the attacks easily, and counter attacked.

Grandmon declared, "Freezing winds!!"

Electromon exclaimed, "Electro javelin!!"

The Bratmon and Fungusmon were down for the count dissolving into pixels, but the Gazimon and Drakmon were unfazed. They all aimed at Grandmon.

"Electric Stun Blast!!"

"Mini tornado!!"

Grandmon was hit and he flew backwards and crashed into a tree.

"Electro javelin!!"

The evil digimon dodged and counter attacked. Electromon collapsed.

"What?" Dan said in disbelief.

"No way! They beat us? That's not fair!" whined Jimmy.

"Not quite! Croc missiles!!" MetalCrocmon said triumphantly as he, George, Hannah, Pterodactylmon, Rachel, and Dilmon appeared.

Pterodactylmon shouted, "Wing blaze!!"

The surprised Gazimon and Drakmon were beaten by this sudden barrage of fire and missiles. The companion digimon dedigivolved back into Crocmon, Lizardmon, Starpimon, and Ferarimon.

"Just in time," Dan said sighing in relief.

"Yeah, another minute and we'd have been road kill," Jimmy agreed.

"We heard the commotion and decided to investigate. It turns out that we came just in the nick of time," said George.

"We brought along some fruit we found for you guys to eat," Rachel said revealing bags of the delicious fruits that she and Dilmon had been carrying.

"Great!!" declared Dan, Jimmy, Starpimon and Ferarimon drooling.

--

"I may have been defeated again, but I will rise up stronger than ever!! There is no way these Digidestined will defeat me!! I will go and destroy them personally!! (insert maniacal evil laugh here)," Satanmon declared flying off into the sunset.

Narrator: Will the Digidestined by able to survive their encounter with Satanmon or will Satanmon defeat them before they can retaliate? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.


	7. The Satanmon Showdown

21: Good news! I finished reformatting the rest of part one and I'm posting the rest of the chapters tonight.

Sponsor: The 21stMartian does not own Digimon

21: So, now I formally present...

Episode 6: The Satanmon Showdown

(Dan): So we were walking along the path to Gargantuan Mountain, but we were exhausted. Jimmy and I set out to find a good place to rest with our faithful Digimon companions. Just as we were about to turn around and rejoin the group we were ambushed by several rookie digimon who were servants of Satanmon. To defeat them, Starpimon and Ferarimon digivolved into Grandmon and Electromon, but even they were defeated thanks to the greater numbers of our opponents. Had it not been for a timely intervention of Metal Crocmon and Pterodactylmon, we'd have been barbecued alive...whew, now I'm exhausted worse than before.

After finally finding a clearing a little further along the path, the Digidestined begin to make camp for the night. It is beginning to get dark when they finally start the fire and put up the tent.

"What's for dinner?" asked Dan, his stomach grumbling loudly.

"Well, we still have one fishing pole, but I've had bad luck fishing so far so someone else should fish instead," George said recalling Rivermon.

"I'll fish," Rachel volunteered.

"Dan and Jimmy you stay here and rest up from your recent battle. I'll go foraging for fruits and other edible plants," George suggested.

"I'll go with you..." said Hannah quickly.

Rachel begins to fish while Dan and Jimmy laze about. The digimon keep a look out for evil digimon. Hannah and George move into the forest with Crocmon and Lizardmon.

"I'm worried George. What if we can't defeat Satanmon?" asked Hannah revealing that the reason she wanted to go with George was for reassurance.

"With an attitude like that we won't be able to defeat Satanmon, but I'm sure that if we all work together, we can defeat him," George said calmly.

"I hope you're right George..." Hannah said hopefully.

"I sense something nearby..." Crocmon said suddenly lifting his head and turning it around.

"Me too, it's a digimon..." Lizardmon said looking the in the same direction as Crocmon.

"Uh-oh it's probably another of Satanmon's goons," George said his digital device was glowing eerily.

A voice as chilling as winter comes from nearby. It said, "No, you are wrong. I am not one of Satanmon's goons."

A large black digimon steps out of the shadows. He has large devil's horns and a black trident. He is wearing a large black cape, which covers his powerful black wings. He has four arms and has a large skull on his torso. "I AM Satanmon" the being said in its cold voice.

"Oh no!!" Hannah exclaimed cowering behind George.

"Oh yes! And now I will destroy you before I destroy your friends back at your camp sight," Satanmon said, amused at Hannah's cowardice.

"You don't scare me big shot!! Crocmon Digivolve!!" George commanded.

"Crocmon digivolve to--MetalCrocmon!!

"Croc missiles!!"

Satanmon dodges the barrage and attacks MetalCrocmon, "Terror Tornado!!" he yelled.

A huge tornado slams into Metal Crocmon and he is picked up and thrown back so far that he ends up back at the camp sight. He dedigivolves back into Crocmon...

"You're next George, for your defiance!!" Satanmon declared turning to face the youth, who stood his groud, digital device still glowing bizarrely.

"I stand by what I said, you don't scare me," George declared arrogantly.

"If this is one of those macho things it does not impress me," Hannah said, still cowering behind George.

"It isn't..." George said.

"Terror Tornado!!"

Satanmon's attack began to move towards George who stood defiantly, not a single flinch or flash of fear in his expression. Hannah, on the other hand ran and ducked behind a tree as the attack drew nearer.

--

It was a big surprise when MetalCrocmon crashed into the camp.

"Watch where you're going!! You almost hit us!!" Dan shouted.

"Sorry, but Satanmon's attack was too powerful," said Crocmon after dedigivolving.

"Satanmon?! He's attacking George and Hannah? Dan, Jimmy, you stay here; you're too tired from your recent fight. I will go help them defeat Satanmon," Rachel declared running towards where Crocmon had come from.

"I hope George is okay," she thought.

She begins to run in the direction that Crocmon came from. Crocmon tried to follow, but collapsed out of exhaustion.

"You stay here Crocmon; you're too tired to fight," Jimmy said, concerned for Crocmon's health.

Crocmon protested, "But George..."

"Will be ok...Rachel won't let anything happen to him," Dan assured the crocodile digimon.

--

Rachel ran into the battlefield just as Satanmon's Terror Tornado hit George. He went flying backwards and smashed straight through a tree, sending it falling right onto Satanmon. This distracted him so that he didn't notice the newcomers.

"Wing blaze!!"

Pterodactylmon had taken advantage of Satanmon's momentary incapacitation to launch her attack, but Satanmon was unfazed by the attack. He shakes off the tree and once again moves to attack George.

"Is that your best shot? Well, first I will kill your valiant leader, and then the rest of you will crumble! Terror Tornado!!" Satanmon scoffed.

Rachel notices George, who is semiconscious, but badly hurt.

"George NO!!" Rachel yelled, distraught over her boyfriend's condition.

Her digital device and Dilmon begin to glow.

Dilmon digivolve to--Cherubwomon!!

Cherubwomon blocks Satanmon's attack and both she and Pterodactylmon move in to attack Satanmon.

Cherubwomon looks like a female cupid with angle wings and white clothes. Her Arrow blast attack is best avoided unless you want to become a pin cushion...

Cherubwomon, shouted, "Arrow blast!!"

"Wing blaze!!"

The two attack spiral in towards Satanmon, who is caught off guard by this sudden digivolution. They hit him and he doubles over. Meanwhile Rachel and Hannah have run over to George who is now fully conscious.

Satanmon picks himself up and attacks once more, Pterodactylmon and Cherubwomon are putting up a valiant fight, but it is obvious that they are no match for him.

George picks himself up, "Hey!! Hotshot!! You can't even manage to kill me, yet you think you can beat us? You're not so tough, my grandmother could beat you!" he shouted, digital device still glowing strangely.

Satanmon gets very angry; he knocks over both Pterodactylmon and Cherubwomon and begins to walk towards George.

"Uh George I think you better apologize," Rachel advised.

"Yeah, this macho stuff has gone too far," Hannah said.

"I told you this isn't macho stuff and no, I won't apologize, I only apologize to beings equal to or superior to myself," George said arrogantly.

By now, Satanmon is very close. He pushes aside Hannah and Rachel, who are trying to protect George, leaving him alone. In a surprise maneuver however, George pulls out his glowing digital device and points it at Satanmon. A beam of bright light shoots out and hits him at close range. Satanmon stumbles backwards, blinded by the light. Rachel and Hannah catch on and point their digital devices at Satanmon too, so two more beams of bright light hit Satanmon. He stumbles over and lies twitching on the ground. Pterodactylmon and Cherubwomon attack.

"Wing Blaze!!"

"Arrow Blast!!"

The two attacks send him flying and he disappears quickly, with him gone however, George, who used all his energy to stand and fight collapses his digital device is no longer glowing.

"GEORGE!!" Rachel yelled panicking.

Hannah and Rachel bring him back to camp on a makeshift stretcher, where they find that Crocmon is in the same condition as George. A beam of light appears and Azulongmon and Falconmon appear.

--

Satanmon retreated to his castle still glowering over his defeat.

"So, George is as good as prophesied…things could get interesting," Satanmon thought.

Narrator: Will George survive this encounter? What do Azulongmon and Falconmon have to say now? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters.


	8. The Power of the Crests

Sponsor: The21stMartian does not own Digimon...

Episode 7: The Power of the Crests

(Rachel): So we were preparing for dinner. George and Hannah went into the forest to gather fruit when they were ambushed by Satanmon. During the fight, George got hit by Satanmon's Terror Tornado. In order to protect him, Dilmon digivolved into Cherubwomon, but even Cherubwomon and Pterodactylmon were no match for Satanmon. George then attacked Satanmon with his digital device, by shining a beam of light out of it. This weakened Satanmon enough for Cherubwomon and Pterodactylmon to blow him away, but now George is out of strength.

During the battle with Satanmon, Azulongmon and Falconmon were debating something.

"Should we tell them?" Falconmon wondered.

"Only if it looks like he's not going to make it..." Azulongmon said.

"Well it looks really bad now," Falconmon said as George collapsed.

"Well we have to tell them about the crests anyway," Azulongmon said, practical as always.

"Right…" Falconmon sighed dialing a telephone-like device.

The Digidestined, unaware of this prior conversation were now gathering around the beam of light that surrounded the two sovereigns (except George who was still unconscious).

"Digidestined, we have something very important to tell you—" Azulongmon began.

At that point George woke up and the two sovereigns were inwardly relieved.

"Huh? What's going on?" George mumbled, still somewhat dazed.

"GEORGE!!" Rachel screamed happily embracing her boyfriend, who winced in pain.

"Azulongmon and Falconmon have something important to tell us," Hannah explained.

"That's right. As you are now you are no match for Satanmon," Falconmon said.

The Digidestined groaned.

"However, you can get stronger if you find the crests, for they will allow your digimon to digivolve once again," Azulongmon said.

"Sweet!" Dan exclaimed.

"Take these tags, they will assist you in your search for the crests, and they will also store the crests," Falconmon said.

Falconmon took out five necklaces that each had a strange shaped container on the bottom. They also had a small window protected by a tiny glass pane (They were exactly like Tai's tag).

"Thanks, but what about the digital devices. I mean I figured out that they can repel evil, but how?" George inquired.

"Actually, the digital devices was created by the digital world itself, so none of us have ever seen one before except in the ruins of Centarumon, but that's just a picture. If you want your answers about the digital devices, you must journey to File Island, but that is a great distance from here on Upload Island," Azulongmon explained.

"Where are the crests?" Jimmy asked.

"They are scattered about this island...we must leave now. Good bye Digidestined," Falconmon said as the two Sovereigns disappeared.

"George, are you strong enough to travel?" Hannah said looking concerned at their injured leader.

"I'll need some assistance, but I am quite capable of walking," George assured her.

"I'll help you George," Rachel said letting George lean on her shoulder.

The group gets underway, now traveling in a completely random direction because Satanmon can easily find them on the path. George is being assisted by Rachel, who is making sure he doesn't fall over. Suddenly, a roar is heard.

"What was that?" Dan shouted angrily.

"I don't think I want to know," Jimmy whined.

A digimon comes out of the bushes and roars again.

"Don't worry, that's just Kyotimon, a beast type digimon, his Giant Claw attack will destroy his enemies," Starpimon explained.

"I thought you told us not to worry," Rachel, said shivering as the beast came out of the bushes, snarling and roaring.

"Well he is a good digimon..." Ferarimon said assured her.

"But there's a black gear in him. I can see it," George pointed out.

"Okay, now we can worry," Ferarimon declared panicking.

"The Digimon haven't eaten in a long time; I don't think they'll have the strength to digivolve," Hannah said as the Digimon's stomachs grumbled.

"Then I suggest we run," George said.

"But can you run?" Rachel said looking skeptically at her injured boyfriend.

"I'll be fine, but we got to go now before he attacks," George said calmly.

Kyotimon yelled, "Giant claw!!"

The attack missed and hit a nearby tree which shattered to pieces. The Digidestined began to run away. Kyotimon gave chase. Suddenly, George's tag began to glow.

"My tag is glowing...could that mean the crest is nearby?" George said, asking nobody in particular.

"Well duh that's what it means," said Dan as thought it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But where is it?" Hannah said looking around.

"Never mind that Kyotimon is gaining!" Jimmy screamed.

"I can't run for much longer..." George said gasping for air.

"Look!! There's some sort of factory up ahead!" Hannah said pointing to the large building that had appeared seemingly from nowhere.

"Let's go there; Kyotimon won't be able to get in there," Rachel said pulling her boyfriend along.

The Digidestined run into the factory, but as soon as they all get in, the door disappears, leaving them stranded inside.

"Look, my tag is still glowing, that must mean that my crest is in here," George said.

"Good, then at least we'll have something to do while we're TRAPPED IN HERE FOREVER!!" Dan yelled hitting the wall where the door had been.

"Calm down Dan, your anger is not helping us escape," Hannah said sharply.

"At least we got away from that Kyotimon..." Jimmy pointed out.

George suddenly stands up and walks away almost as though in a trance.

"George, what are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"I'm looking for my crest," George said vaguely.

"I'll come with you," Rachel and Hannah said simultaneously.

"Well, it's better than sitting here doing nothing," Dan muttered, following them.

"Agreed," Jimmy said, trailing behind his friends.

The five Digidestined walk around the factory for a while looking for the crest and a way out. Both prove to be elusive. Then suddenly George walks up to a wall with strange markings.

"Hmm...I wonder what this could be," George said moving his hand to touch the wall.

The markings appear to be a lightening bolt with four tiny flames surrounding it. Suddenly, the wall and the tag begin to glow with a green light. The wall shrunk down to a tiny size and slid behind the window on the tag.

"So, this is my crest...interesting...I feel rather strange," George commented.

Suddenly both George and the crest begin to glow with the green light.

"The crest, it's healing my wounds...what a curious sensation..." George remarked.

"That's great!!" Rachel said happily.

"Look, the wall is gone!!" Hannah said, pointing to where the wall had been.

"It disappeared..." Dan said mystified.

"Hmmm...then the crest must have been the wall..." Crocmon stated.

"You think?" Ferarimon said sarcastically.

"But that doesn't look like the place where we went into the factory," Starpimon said.

"Do you think the crest power transported us somewhere?" Lizardmon asked.

"I think that that is a distinct possibility...but now where are we?" George wondered.

Narrator: Will the Digidestined be able to find the rest of the crests, or will Satanmon destroy them first? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	9. Divide and Conquer

Sponsor: The21stMartian does not own Digimon.

Episode 8: Divide and Conquer

(Jimmy): Azulongmon and Falconmon told us about the crests, which would help our digimon digivolve yet again. We began walking again seeing as how George insisted that Satanmon would find us easily if we stayed where we were, but we ran into Kyotimon, who was being controlled by a black gear. He chased us into a factory where we found George's crest, but now we don't know where we are.

The Digidestined had been walking for hours and were getting tired. They still had no idea where they were, but Kyotimon was nowhere in sight.

"Can we rest please? I'm tired and I just can't walk anymore," Rachel requested.

Dan, Jimmy, Hannah, and the digimon look tired too.

"What do you mean you're tired? I'm not tired, and I was just injured not too long ago," George asked genuinely puzzled.

"Maybe so, but whatever that crest did to you, it also must have given you a lot of energy," Dan said.

"Yeah, but the rest of us are tired, so can we please take a break?" Jimmy whined.

"Please George?" Crocmon asked.

"Alright, but not for too long. Remember, we can't stay in the same place for too long or Satanmon will find us," sighed George.

The group relaxes for a half hour, during which George kept pacing and wouldn't stay still.

"George, would you stop. You're acting like you drank a lot of caffeine and sugar. Come sit down. There's a nice spot next to me," Rachel said patting the rock next to her.

"I didn't drink any caffeine, but I do have a lot of energy to burn...I don't think I could sit still for too long," George said continuing to pace.

Dan and Jimmy are whispering to each other.

"Look at George. Ever since he got his crest he's been...well energetic," Dan whispered.

"Yeah, I don't understand it, especially since he was hurt before he got the crest," Jimmy said.

"Maybe the crests have an effect on people too..." Dan suggested.

"What do you mean _maybe_? Of course they have an affect on people. It healed George didn't it?" Jimmy pointed out.

"Ok guys, up and at 'em. Break's over," George yelled.

Everyone Else groaned and stood up.

The Digidestined begin to walk again. They have been following a trail, and now they come to a fork in the road. At the fork, the girls' crests begin to glow and point left, while Dan's and Jimmy's crests begin to glow and point right.

"I guess this means we need to split up...but which way do I go? I already have my crest, so I don't need to look for it anymore..." George said looking down each path.

"You can come with us George," Rachel said.

"Jimmy and I can take care of ourselves, but just in case we can't can we have your fishing pole?" Dan said.

"Sure, and I'll give you a flashlight too," George said reasonably.

"Thanks!" Jimmy said.

"But we get the tent and the food," Hannah said quickly.

"Who cares? We can get all the food we'll need. Right guys?" Dan bragged.

Jimmy, Starpimon, and Ferarimon all mumble a weak "yes"

"I can't hear you!!" Dan yelled.

"YES!!" Jimmy, Starpimon, and Ferarimon shouted.

The Digidestined split up. Dan, Jimmy, Starpimon, and Ferarimon go to the right, and George, Rachel, Hannah, Crocmon, Heartmon, and Lizardmon go to the left.

None of them notice a pair of glowing eyes that have been watching them.

--

Satanmon is working on more black gears, and planning on how to defeat the Digidestined when a digimon enters the room out of breath. It is a Gazimon.

"Boss, I have good news!!" a Gazimon yells.

"Speak," Satanmon said.

"The Digidestined have split up to find the crests sir," the Gazimon revealed.

"This is good news indeed, for they say that the Digidestined are strongest when together. Where did you last see them?" Satanmon asked.

"Two were headed towards the Tsunomon village. The other three were headed towards the Nightmare Woods. They were last at the crossroads near Croc Rock," the Gazimon states.

"(insert maniacal evil laugh here.) Excellent. I will take care of the group of three personally, but this time, I will take a few other digimon with me...just in case. As for the others...send a group of digimon under the control of Kyotimon to meet them...I don't want any of them alive when we're through with them!! (Insert another maniacal evil laugh here)" Satanmon shouted.

"Yes sir!!" the Gazimon said trembling.

The Gazimon leaves to gather Satanmon's forces. Satanmon just stands there and laughs.

"This will be easier than I thought. These kids weren't too smart or else they'd stick together, but now divided they will fall!! (Insert maniacal evil laugh here) " Satanmon boasted.

--

George, Rachel, Hannah, and their digimon are walking along a tiny road in a dark forest. The tags glow and point forward.

"Was it a smart idea to split up? I hope the others can really take care of themselves. What if they meet Satanmon? There is no way for us to communicate with the others...that wasn't smart..." George thought.

Hannah notices that George is deep in thought again, and figures out what he's worried about.

"Don't worry George, the others will be fine," Hannah assured the teen.

"Yeah, besides didn't you promise not to think too deeply anymore. Otherwise you won't be able to tell what's going on...or have you forgotten the Rivermon incident already?" Rachel said brightly.

"No I haven't. I just have a nagging feeling that we shouldn't have split up..." George said nervously.

"It was the most practical thing to do George. Otherwise it would take a lot longer for us to get the crests," Hannah said to justify the action.

"You know the old expression divide and conquer," Rachel said trying to cheer George up.

"I get the feeling that it's going to be divide and be conquered," said George pessimistically.

The digimon were being unnaturally silent during this conversation.

Rachel notices and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Well the atmosphere is rather depressing," Crocmon explained.

"Generally, people don't talk when they're depressed," continued Dilmon.

"What we need is something to cheer us up...how about singing?" Rachel suggested.

"I don't feel like it...after all, one of us has to be careful..." said George eyeing their surroundings.

--

Meanwhile in Satanmon's lair, everything is proceeding as ordered.

"Your troops are gathered sir," the Gazimon said saluting.

"Excellent! Now, half of you come with me, the other half shall be under the command of Kyotimon. Kyotimon, I want you to destroy the Digidestined and their digimon," Satanmon commanded.

"It will be done my lord," growled Kyotimon bowing.

"The hour of the destruction of the Digidestined is almost here!! (Insert maniacal evil laugh here)," Satanmon rejoiced.

Narrator: Will the Digidestined be able to find their crests before Satanmon and his evil army attack, or will Satanmon finally be victorious and destroy the Digidestined once and for all? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	10. The Tiny Warrior

Sponsor: The21stMartian does not own Digimon or Spongebob Squarepants...wait, what?

21: You'll see...

Episode 9: The Tiny Warrior

(Hannah): We were walking along looking for the crests when we came to a fork in the road. Rachel's crest, along with mine, pointed in one direction, while Dan and Jimmy's crests pointed in the other. We split up to look for the crests, and George came with Rachel and I...I wonder if splitting up was a good idea...

The three Digidestined are walking silently along with their digimon in tow. Little do they realize that Satanmon is getting closer and closer to their position.

Suddenly, Satanmon jumps out and attacks.

"Terror Tornado!!"

The attack is launched and hit George, who was taken by surprise.

"GEORGE!!" Rachel and Hannah scream, concerned.

George stands up easily and asks Satanmon, "Is that your best shot?"

"Insolent whelp! I will now defeat you once and for all!!" Satanmon declared.

He raises his claw over George and prepares to slit his throat.

"I'll protect you George!!" Crocmon shouted.

"Crocmon digivolve to--MetalCrocmon!!"

"Croc missiles!!"

The attack caught Satanmon off guard and he was thrown backwards, but he turned and attacked MetalCrocmon.

"Terror tornado!!"

Lizardmon and Dilmon had meanwhile digivolved to aid MetalCrocmon, but the three digimon weren't strong enough to hold Satanmon back forever.

--

Azulongmon and Falconmon were watching the battle in horror. There was someone else in the room with them.

"This is terrible. He'll wipe them out!" Azulongmon said in horror.

"Not only that, but we can't interfere," Falconmon said sadly.

The third figure spoke, "Maybe you can't interfere, but I can yep yep!"

With that he turned out of the room and left with a few other digimon.

"He has a lot of spirit..." Azulongmon commented.

"Indeed, I just hope he gets there in time," Falconmon agreed.

Satanmon threw down MetalCrocmon and attacked again.

"Terror tornado!!"

The three digimon dedigivolved and were too weak to fight anymore. Satanmon was getting closer to the teens that were huddled together...well really it was just Rachel and Hannah clinging to George, who was rather shocked.

"And now Digidestined, you will die..." Satanmon said rasing his clawed hands.

Suddenly a voice (the same one as before w/ Azulongmon and Falconmon) called out, "Not if anything to say about it I have!! Pixie bomb seek and destroy!!"

A tiny bomb hit Satanmon, blowing him backwards. A tiny pink puffball with wings and a spear stepped out of the bushes grinning happily.

"Curses!! Nonetheless, I will defeat these digifools, even with you assisting them Piximon!" Satanmon declared.

Suddenly, several other digimon leapt out from behind Satanmon, they were all evil, or being controlled by a black gear.

"Not the only one with reinforcements you are nope nope!" Piximon said.

A digimon came from behind 'Piximon. It looked like a pink starfish wearing green shorts.

"Who's that?" George wondered.

"Patrickmon this is yep yep. He may not be smart, but if you get in the way of his 'Smelly Breath Plantation' attack you'll be very sorry indeed yep yep!" Piximon explained.

"It would seem we have reached an impasse," Patrickmon remarked aloofly.

"And now to battle. Are you able to fight George?" Piximon asked.

"No Crocmon is too weak from holding off Satanmon," George sighed

"I DIDN'T SAY CROCMON nope nope I ASKED IF YOU COULD FIGHT GEORGE yep yep," Piximon yelled.

"I don't understand..." George said raising an eyebrow.

"Can you do battle with our opponents?" Piximon asked slowly.

"But I'm human not a digimon," George protested.

"Then how can you withstand Satanmon's attack?" Piximon countered.

"I don't know, perhaps the crest has been aiding my physical capabilities..." George said confused.

Satanmon was tired of standing around waiting for his opponent to make the first move. "Arrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhh! Everybody attack!!" he ordered.

Piximon jumps into battle with a few of Satanmon's henchmen while Patrickmon stands in place drooling.

"Uhhh... are you sure it was a good idea to bring him along?" George asked skeptically looking at the unmoving starfish digimon.

"Yep yep! He is one of the most skilled warriors in the entire Digiworld, (but only because it takes the pain hours to register in his tiny brain)," Piximon said confidently.

Satanmon himself was advancing on the unwary starfish digimon who continued to drool.

"Terror Tornado!!"

The attack hit Patrickmon dead on, but when the smoke cleared he was still standing completely unfazed, even slightly amused.

"That was fun can we do it again?" Patrickmon said.

"With pleasure! Terror Tornado!!" Satanmon shouted.

"Starfish Stumble"

This time just as the attack was about to hit Patrickmon, he tripped and fell onto one of Satanmon's goons who had been sneaking up on him, thus breaking the black gear that had been possessing him.

Golemon, the freed digimon collapsed onto the ground exhausted from having Patrickmon's sheer weight on him. (That should give you an idea about Patrickmon's weight)

Piximon meanwhile had deleted one of Satanmon's goons and freed another from a black gear.

Patrickmon stood up. He was very angry. Satanmon, however, was even angrier that his minions could be defeated by such a stupid opponent, so he and his remaining minions were advancing on Patrickmon.

"I will not be defeated by such a pathetic opponent!!" Satanmon said preparing to blast the starfish digimon with everything he had.

"MY NAME IS NOT PATHETIC!! SMELLY BREATH PLANTATION!!" Patrickmon yelled.

A vile green cloud emerged from Patrickmon's mouth and flew towards the advancing Satanmon and his minions. It had a very foul odor.

Satanmon's minions were deleted, and Satanmon himself was confounded and befuddled by the cloud of noxious breath.

"I WILL RETURN, AND WHEN I DO, NOT EVEN YOU WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME PATRICKMON!! (insert maniacal evil laugh here)," Satanmon declared.

"Give what to who?" Patrickmon asked, confused as usual.

"Victory is ours!!" said Piximon doing a little war dance.

The two freed digimon Golemon and Centarumon thank them profusely for freeing them. Suddenly, the girl's tags glow and point again. Golemon and Centarumon offer to lead them to a temple beyond the woods, where they believe the crests to be. The Digidestined and digimon arrive at the temple.

Hannah's tag glows, and one of the walls does too.

"Whaa—" Hannah began.

Her crest slides into place. It is a heart with fire inside and a column of fire on either side of the heart.

Rachel walks into the temple and finds an alter. Suddenly, the top of the alter begins to glow and Rachel's crest slides into place. Her crest is in the shape of an eye staring forward with an unwavering gaze.

"Well, now that we've found your crests let's go find the others," George said.

"Help you I can yep, yep!! Pixi-portal hiya!!" Piximon shouted.

Piximon began to jump in the air and wave and twirl his spear like a madman. Suddenly, a vortex appeared.

"Your friends are just through that portal. Yep, yep. Come with you we will yep, yep," Piximon declared.

Piximon, Patrickmon, George, Hannah, Rachel, and their digimon step through the portal.

--

"I will have my revenge on those digifools and that Patrickmon," Satanmon muttered, upset at being defeated twice.

"Sir, we have completed the research you gave us. Apparently Patrickmon is only a rookie sir," the Gazimon stated.

"WHAT!! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN BEATEN BY A ROOKIE?!" Satanmon shouted.

Satanmon blasts the Gazimon and deletes him. He calms down a bit.

"I can't let this darken my day. The other Digidestined must have been defeated by Kyotimon. (insert maniacal evil laugh here)" Satanmon said.

Narrator: What has become of the other Digidestined? Has Kyotimon torn them to shreds? And what is the deal with Piximon and Patrickmon? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.

(A/N: my brother helped me develop the idea for Patrickmon and came up with his attacks and character (though it was mainly borrowed from "Spongebob" which I don't own so don't sue me))


	11. The Arrival of the Andriod

Sponsor: The21stMartian does not own Digimon...

Episode 10: The Arrival of the Android

(Dan): So we had just found George's crest when we had to split up to find the other crests. George went with Hannah and Rachel, and Jimmy and I went the other way to find our crests. We shouldn't have any problems even if we encounter evil digimon. Right?

Dan, Jimmy, and their digimon were walking along the path when they came to a tiny village. A horde of tiny orange digimon with horns come out to greet them. They are Tsunomon.

"Welcome to our village Digidestined!! We hope you will stay and eat with us," the Tsunomon said bouncing up and down.

"Yeah!! That's much better than having to catch our own dinner," Jimmy and Dan exclaimed.

Dan, Jimmy, and their digimon are just sitting down to eat when an explosion and a howl are heard. They rush out of the tent. The air is smoky

" Who DARES disturb our meal?!" Dan said looking rather annoyed.

"We didn't even get to take a bite yet," Jimmy whined.

Suddenly, the smoke clears and several digimon, including Kyotimon can be seen. The other digimon are all evil or have black gears.

"Guys you have to digivolve!!" Dan and Jimmy ordered.

Stomach grumbling is heard.

"Sorry, no can do," Starpimon apologized.

"Yeah, we can't digivolve unless we've eaten," Ferarimon said.

Dan starts yelling and swearing unprofessionally.

"Seize them at once!!" Kyotimon demanded.

The minions dart towards the two Digidestined and their digimon.

Suddenly a robotic voice exclaims "Gattling Attack!!"

Two missiles appear from nowhere and halt the advance of the evil digimon.

"Wha—" Kyotimon said stupefied.

Three new digimon appear. One is a robot that looks sort of beaten up. The second is a small red digimon with large ears. The third is Stagmon, whom the Digidestined had freed before.

"Greetings Digidestined! We thought you could use some help. Allow me to introduce my comrades. (indicating the robot) This is Andromon, a robotic digimon. Watch out or he'll zap you with his lightning blade." (indicating the red digimon) and this is Elecmon, a tough little digimon. Don't get him angry or he'll use his super thunder strike on you," Stagmon explained.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Digidestined," Andromon stated.

"Yeah," Elecmon agreed.

Kyotimon howled loudly, calling back his fleeing troops. "We can still beat them!! Charge!!" he commanded.

Andromon leaps into battle immediately blasting two opponents with his Gattling Attack. Elecmon fries another with his super thunder strike, and Stagmon charges with his Antler Attack.

Finally, all of the evil minions have been defeated or freed except Kyotimon, but Elecmon and Stagmon are tired.

"It would appear that I am the only one capable of battle," Andromon said taking a defensive stance.

Kyotimon howls and charges "Wolf Bite!!" he yelled.

Andromon calculated for a moment. "Lightning Blade—and fire!!" he exclaimed.

His arm turns into a blue lightning bolt which he fires at the black gear controlling Kyotimon. It shatters freeing him from the evil spell.

"Who? What? Where? When? How?" Kyotimon said looking around in confusion.

"It is okay Kyotimon. You were under the influence of a black gear, but you are freed now," Andromon explained.

"Thank you is there any way I can repay you?" Kyotimon asked.

Suddenly, Dan and Jimmy's tags glow again.

"I think I know where you're crests might be. Follow me," Kyotimon said.

Kyotimon leads the Digidestined to a huge canyon. Jimmy notices a strange mark on one of the rocks. Suddenly, the rock begins to glow and shrink. It slides into his tag. Jimmy's crest is a picture of a crown.

Dan walks into a nearby forest and notices a mark on the ground. It glows and becomes his crest. Dan's crest is a picture of a sword.

Dan, Jimmy, their digimon, Andromon, Elecmon, Stagmon, and Kyotimon all go back to the Tsunomon village.

Dan and Jimmy's stomach rumble. The Tsunomon give them food.

"Look! Outside!" Andromon said pointing.

A portal had appeared and several shapes could be seen moving within. Dan and Jimmy begin to prepare for the worst and are very surprised when George, Rachel, Hannah, their digimon, and a pink starfish wearing shorts fall out of the portal and land in a heap on the ground. They were even more surprised when another digimon carrying a spear flew out of the portal and landed on the heap smiling and looking pleased with itself.

After George, Rachel, and Hannah untangle themselves stories are exchanged.

"So that Patrickmon really defeated Satanmon?" Dan said skeptically eyeing the drooling starfish digimon.

"Yeah, it was hilarious. I've never seen Satanmon so angry before," George said laughing.

--

"Curses!! Not only have I lost many of my minions, but they all have crests," Satanmon muttered.

A Vegimon comes into the room.

"Everything is set my lord Satanmon sir," the Vegimon stated.

"Excellent!! This time I cannot fail (insert maniacal evil laugh here)" Satanmon boomed.

Narrator: What new tricks does Satanmon have up his sleeve? Will the Digidestined be able to survive their next encounter with him? And why does Patrickmon look so hungry? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters


	12. The Path to the Mountain

Sponsor: The21stMartian does not own Digimon or Spongebob...

21: But I do own all of the characters I invented, like George Helltower, and Satanmon...

Episode 11: The Path to the Mountain

(Rachel): Dan and Jimmy were at the Tsunomon village looking for their crests, when they were attacked by Kyotimon and several of Satanmon's goons. Fortunately, Andromon, Elecmon, and Stagmon arrived just in time to clinch the battle. The newly freed Kyotimon led Dan and Jimmy to their crests and thanks to Piximon's portal we were all reunited. I wonder what Satanmon is going to do next?

"Most excellent! My plan is going just as I thought it would. Soon I will be rid of those digifools FOREVER (insert maniacal evil laugh here)" Satanmon laughed.

--

"ATTENTION ALL TROOPS!! If Satanmon is to be defeated a more active role you must play to pursue him, yep yep. His base is at the top of Gargantuan Mountain. To defeat him you must work together so that your digimon will be able to digivolve again," Piximon commanded waving his spear around.

"Okay team lets move out!" George said enthusiastically.

George and Crocmon lead the Digidestined and their allied digimon through the woods towards Gargantuan Mountain. Suddenly, a group of evil Vegimon and Gazimon appear.

"To get to the boss, you have to get through us," a Gazimon sneered.

"I'll stay here and take care of these rats. The rest of you make a break for the mountain while I have 'em distracted," Elecmon said.

"Got it!" everyone said.

"Super Thunder Strike!"

Elecmon's attack hit home deleting a few Gazimon and Vegimon, but there were still more.

The Digidestined and their other allies ran before the smoke cleared.

"Hey where'd they go!" the Gazimon said looking around.

"After 'em" a Vegimon ordered.

"I don't think so! In order to get to them, you have to get through me!" Elecmon said blocking their path.

"Have it your way. Electric Stun Blast!" the Gazimon said shrugging its shoulders.

"I'll tenderize you!" the Vegimon shouts, beginning to flail its spiky roots.

"Super Thunder Strike!"

The Digidestined and their allies were running through the woods, when another group of digimon stepped out of the trees. They are Monocromon, Tyranomon, and RedVegimon.

"So you got through round one eh?" a Monocromon said.

"You won't be so lucky this time," a Tyranomon sneered.

"This is my battle. The rest of you except Andromon go on ahead! Andromon stay here and back me up," Stagmon said.

"Agreed. The rest of you move on!" Andromon ordered.

"Lightning Blade --and fire!!"

"Antler attack!!"

The two attacks spiraled in momentarily distracting the evil digimon. In that short period of time Piximon shouted "move" and the Digidestined moved.

"We must give chase or Satanmon will be displeased!" a RedVegimon panicked.

"You'll never catch up with them!" Stagmon declared standing boldly in front of the evil digimon.

"And why's that?" the Monocromon asked sneeringly.

"Because we are going to defeat you!" Andromon stated.

"I think not tin head!" the Tyranomon said firing a huge fireball at Andromon.

"Gattling Attack!!"

"Volcanic Strike!!"

"Antler attack!!"

"Root Rot!!"

Once again the Digidestined are running towards Gargantuan Mountain, and once again they are stopped as Etemon and Myotismon step out from behind a tree.

"You lil digibrats ain't going nowhere (uh huh huh)," Etemon declared.

"Yes, Satanmon has requested our assistance in vanquishing you!

And we were more than happy to comply," Myotismon said displaying his fangs.

"I am the king of swing (uh huh huh)," Etemon said proudly.

"I think you know the drill by now. Patrickmon and I will clean up this mess, yep yep!" Piximon said.

Patrickmon drooled and stood perfectly still.

"Pixie Bomb Seek and Destroy!!"

The attak hit Etemon dead on and he tumbled over.

"Hey, didn't you read the rules? There are no explosives allowed!" Etemon yelled.

"Silence you fool, the Digidestined got away," Myotismon hissed,

"What? What's a star gotta do to keep an audience around here?" Etemon griped.

"Still got me you have, yep yep!" Piximon said looking angrily at the pair.

Patrickmon was still drooling.

"Crimson Lightning!"

Myotismon's attack hits Patrickmon square in his chest. While it doesn't harm Patrickmon, the attack does get him severely annoyed.

"How pathetic!" Patrickmon said.

"Pathetic? I'll show you pathetic you poor excuse for a digimon!

Grisly Wing" Myotimon said angrily.

"Starfish Stumble"

Patrickmon falls onto Myotismon

"Dark Network!!"

"Pixie Bomb!!"

--

The Digidestined have reached the bottom of the mountain out of breath. Suddenly Satanmon calls out "Children! Are you looking for me?" he boomed.

Satanmon descends slowly and majestically from the mountain laughing evilly. He is much larger than he had been before.

Narrator: Will the Digidestined and their allies defeat Satanmon and his goons once and for all? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!


	13. Satanmon's Last Stand part 1

Sponsor: The21stMartian does not own Digimon or Spongebob...

Episode 12: Satanmon's Last Stand part 1 (The four battles rage on)

(Hannah): So we were on our way to Gargantuan Mountain to battle Satanmon, as per Piximon's advice, but on our way we were ambushed by several evil digimon, including Etemon and Myotismon. In order for us to escape our digimon allies each began to battle the other evil digimon we met along the way. We finally made it to Gargantuan Mountain, and Satanmon doesn't look too happy.

"Super Thunder Strike!!"

Elecmon's attack hit home again deleting more of the Gazimon and Vegimon, but more kept coming.

"If this keeps up for much longer I won't be able to continue," Elecmon thought.

--

"Antler Attack!!"

"Gattling Attack!!"

The two attacks spun towards the Tyranomon, Monocromon, and RedVegimon, but the evil digimon held firm,

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!" Stagmon said beginning to tire.

"Do not worry. I will protect you. I am programmed to run for days without requiring rest," Andromon assured his comrade.

--

"Crimson Lightning!!"

Myotismon's futile attempt to get Patrickmon off of him failed.

Patrickmon burped.

"I am the Supreme digimon, you dare to think you can defeat me?! (uh huh huh)" Etemon asked arrogantly.

"Yep, yep" Piximon said jabbing the crazy monkey with his spear.

--

"Well, well, well. Digidestined, what a pleasant surprise! (insert maniacal evil laugh here)" Satanmon boomed.

"You won't defeat us Satanmon. This time, you will be vanquished forever!!" George declared confidently.

"Crocmon digivolve to—MetalCrocmon"

"Lizardmon digivolve to—Pterodactylmon"

"Starpimon digivolve to—Grandmon"

"Ferarimon digivolve to—Electromon"

"Dilmon digivolve to—Cherubwomon"

"Croc missiles!!"

"Wing blaze!!"

"Freezing winds!!"

"Electro javelin!!"

"Arrow blaster!!"

Satanmon "Pathetic!! Terror Tornado!!"

Satanmon's attack destroys the five attacks that were headed towards him.

"It didn't work!!" Rachel said hiding behind George.

"That's impossible!" Hannah said unbelievingly staring at the evil digimon.

"D'OH!!" Dan and Jimmy yelled.

"Could it be that we still lack the necessary power to defeat this evil digimon? But that's impossible! We all found our crests, so we should be able to win!" George wondered.

--

"Lightning Blade--and Fire!!"

Andromon shot out another attack, Stagmon is down for the count, exhausted from fighting so many digimon.

"Now we've got you right where we want you!!" a Tyranomon said cockily.

"Just give up you piece of junk and make it easier on yourself," a Monocromon scoffed.

"I shall never surrender!" Andromon declared.

"Very well then, you've made your coffin, now lie in it!" a RedVegimon said flailing his roots.

"Root Rot!!"

"Volcanic Strike!!"

--

Elecmon collapses onto the ground from exhaustion. For now, there are no more evil digimon.

"Whew! That was close!" Elecmon sighed.

A rustling noise it heard from the bushes nearby. A horde of Bratmon appears.

"Sling Shot Stone!!"

--

"Get off of me you pathetic pink thing!!" Myotismon said struggling under Patrickmon's weight.

Patrickmon is sitting and drooling.

--

"There's no way we can beat a digimon of that size!" Hannah declared.

"We have to try!!" George said, feeling a surge of power flow through him.

"But it's impossible!" Rachel said trying to convince her boyfriend that to fight would be suicide.

"George, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do," Dan said sadly.

"Don't give up now!" George said firmly.

"What else can we do?" Jimmy whined.

"We can stand and fight!" George declared, as thought it was the easiest question in the world.

"But he deflected their best attacks like they were nothing," Rachel reminded him.

"Face it George, we lost," Dan said.

"...NO!! I'm not willing to give up yet!" George said clenching his fist. His digital device began to glow strangely.

"I must defeat them now!" Satanmon thought desperately noticing the device's glow. "Terror Tornado!!" he shouted.

Satanmon's attack hits the digimon and dedigivolves all of them except MetalCrocmon.

"George, lend me your power and we can beat this creep," MetalCrocmon declared, holding his ground as Satanmon began to advance.

"You got it buddy!...But how do I do that?" George asked.

Everyone else fell over.

"NO! I can't let them use their crests to stop me. I have to defeat them and delete them once and for all!" Satanmon thought even more desperately.

"Terror Tornado!!"

This attack goes flying straight towards the humans, all of whom run away from the attack futilely except George who stands his ground. His digital device glows even brighter.

"I won't let the forces of darkness prevail. For too long has Satanmon ruled this island with an iron fist of injustice. I have a responsibility as a Digidestined to stop him. MetalCrocmon can take him. We have the power to stop him!! MetalCrocmon!! Here's my power!!" George yelled, his device glowing even brighter.

MetalCrocmon begins to glow brightly too. Satanmon averts his eye growling!

"No! It can't be!! Not after all the hard work that I've done!" Satanmon muttered.

"I feel the power!!" MetalCrocmon yelled, being overwhelmed.

(During MetalCrocmon's digivolution until the end of the episode the song 'Change into Power' (which I don't own) is played in the background)

"MetalCrocmon digivolve to—Dragonmon!!"

An enormous digimon appears. It is a Navy blue dragonish digimon with tough scaly armor and massive organic wings.

"Is that Crocmon?" George said wide eyed.

"I'm Dragonmon, a dragon type digimon. My Giga flame will incinerate my enemies for sure!" Dragonmon explained.

"..." Satanmon was staring at the newcomer, speechless for the first time in his existence.

"The balance of power has tipped in my favor!" Dragonmon declared.

"Hell yeah!" George agreed.

Narrator: Will Dragonmon be able to defeat Satanmon once and for all? And how will the allied digimon fair against their enemies? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital monsters!!


	14. Satanmon's Last Stand part 2

21: Here it is! The conclusion of The Satanmon Saga (the repost of The Adventures of the Original Digidestined part 1)...I hope you like it and that The Terrible Three makes more sense now...

Sponsor: The21stMartian does not own Digimon or Spongebob...

Episode 13: Satanmon's Last Stand part 2 (The Power of Dragonmon)

(George): The battles against Satanmon and his goons weren't going so hot, but our digimon allies refused to yield. Meanwhile the other Digidestined begin to get discouraged when our digimon's best attacks did nothing to injure Satanmon, but Crocmon and I stood our ground. The Next thing I knew Metal Crocmon digivolved and now Dragonmon is going to kick Satanmon's black butt!!

"It would seem as though there has been a shift in the balance of power," Dragonmon declared.

Satamon regained the power of speech. "HA! Just because you digivolved doesn't mean you can beat me!! You're still going to die (insert maniacal evil laugh here)" he said a lot more confident than he felt.

"Terror Tornado!!"

Dragonmon "That trick is getting old!! Giga Flame!!"

A massive fireball flew out of Dragonmon's mouth and flew straight into the tornado. The tornado quickly spread the fire into itself and became a whirling tornado of fire.

--

Elecmon barely managed to jump out of the way of the Bratmon's attacks, and now looked up at the sky for what he thought was going to be the final time. Instead, he saw a massive tornado of fire heading in his direction.

--

Andromon was still standing strong, but he knew he wouldn't be able to be on the offence and protect Stagmon at the same time. Andromon had a tough decision to make. Should he destroy his enemies, but also lose his friend, or should he protect his friend and let all of his opponents escape? Before Andromon could decide on the best course of action, his sensors picked up an anomaly heading towards him. It was scanned and described as a massive fiery tornado.

--

Patrickmon was still sitting on Myotismon and drooling. He was staring ahead to a huge something that was headed his way. It was a bright orange and seemed to be constantly swirling.

Not too far away, Piximon was successfully defeating Etemon by poking him with his spear.

"Hey! What's with you?! No weapons allowed!!" Etemon complained.

Before Piximon could come up with a snappy reply, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a massive tornado headed in his direction!!

"Patrickmon! Time to go it is!" Piximon declared.

"But I wanna see that pretty orange light. It looks like it would taste good," Patrickmon protested.

"Always thinking with your stomach you are, yep yep, if you are thinking at all that is," Piximon said rolling his eyes.

Piximon quickly created a portal that carried him and Patrickmon to safety, meanwhile the freed Myotismon was beginning to come to the conclusion that getting rid of the Digidestined wasn't worth the humiliation he had faced. He and Etemon rode off in Myotismon's carriage just barely escaping the massive fiery tornado that roared ever onward.

--

Andromon, quick at calculating, decided that he could utilize this tornado to both go on the offensive, AND protect Stagmon at the same time. Andromon picked up Stagmon and began to walk out of the path of the tornado, the evil digimon were too preoccupied with taunting him to notice that their eminent doom was coming ever closer.

"That's the best you could do?" a RedVegimon scoffed.

"Who's the top mon now?" a Monocromon mocked.

"Well, it sure ain't him," a Tyranomon taunted.

As the evil digimon are laughing, they get caught up in the vortex of the tornado and either burned to a crisp or blasted too bits by the ferocity of the high speed winds. In short, they were all deleted.

--

Elecmon was running out of time. He knew what he had to do, but it was easier said than done. He knew he couldn't take on the Bratmon since he was too tired, but he also knew that if he ran away too quickly they would notice the tornado, so he had to stay in a battle position and hope to bluff his way into buying time until the tornado came close enough for him to jump out of the way.

"I don't buy it. There's something phony about this digimon," one Bratmon said.

"Like what?" asked a second Bratmon.

"Well, for one thing, how can it still be standing after being attacked by Gazimon and Vegimon?" the first Bratmon responded.

"Well, those digimon are nothing compared to us," another Bratmon pointed out.

"That's right, we're superior to them in everyway," the second Bratmon reminded.

"Yeah, and we're not going to fall for Elecmon's clumsy bluff," the first Bratmon said. He turned to face Elecmon. "Hey! We don't buy it, but nice try!" he declared.

The Bratmon laugh and don't notice that Elecmon is no longer directly in front of them until they get hit by the swirling tornado of doom. In short; they also all get deleted.

--

Satanmon was impressed by the way this digimon managed to turn his own attack into a super destructive force that deleted his minions, but he was still confident that he would win.

"You think you've seen the limit to my power? Think again! If you think my Terror tornado is getting old, you'll appreciate this. A little something new to keep my fans happy. Devil's curse!!" Satanmon shouted.

A black spirit shot out from Satanmon and flew towards Dragonmon, who attempted to move out of the way, but the spirit matched his movements.

"You cannot dodge this attack. Victory is mine (insert maniacal evil laugh here)" Satanmon declared, disappointed at his opponent's quick demise.

Dragonmon is struck by Satanmon's attack and falls down and out of the sky, looking severely injured.

"Dragonmon!!" George yelled, not ready to believe he had been defeated yet.

"No..." Hannah said disbelievingly.

"It can't be!!" Dan and Jimmy said shaking their heads.

"You big meanie!" Rachel declared from behind George.

"Don't give up Dragonmon!! I believe in you!! We have the power to stop this creep once and for all!!" George declared.

Dragonmon and George glowed. The symbol on George's crest was glowing brighter than either of them. As quick as it started, so too it stopped. Dragonmon stood up, healed from all damage that Satanmon had done to him.

(the song "I'm going digital" plays in the background)

"What?! This can't be!!" Satanmon said nervously.

"Oh yes it can! Get him Dragonmon!" George declared.

"My pleasure! Giga Flame!!" Dragonmon declared.

A giant beam of fire, white hot, shot out from Dragonmon's mouth striking Satanmon and blasting right trough him.

"Yeah!! We got him," the Digidestined yelled happily.

"Good work Dragonmon!" George said to his partner.

( The song ends)

"Argh!! I can't believe that I got beaten by a bunch of lousy kids!! This can't be happening," Satanmon complained.

As the Digidestined are celebrating, Satanmon contemplates a last minute attack.

"Devil's curse!!"

This attack shot straight at Hannah, but just before interception George ran in front and he and Dragonmon took the blow, when the smoke cleared, they were nowhere to be found.

"GEORGE!!" Rachel shouted anxiously.

"Come on out buddy!!" Dan and Jimmy said desperately.

Hannah is crying thinking this is all her fault.

"I may be defeated, but I took your leader and his digimon with me! How will you survive now Digidestined? (insert one last maniacal evil laugh here)" Satanmon said.

With that said Satanmon was fully deleted, and would no longer bother anybody.

Narrator: Is what Satanmon said true? Are George and Crocmon dead and gone forever? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters

21: End part 1 please insert part 2...


End file.
